


Yangshiro

by 47_Chromosomes



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood, Death, Gore, Other, Rape Attempt, Violence, this is for you NTR fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47_Chromosomes/pseuds/47_Chromosomes
Summary: Team CRDL try to do something horrible, but someone comes to put them in their place





	Yangshiro

“How did this happen? How could this happen?” Asked Pyrrha with tears in her eyes. “It’s cause you ain’t invisible at all!” Said Cardin in a mocking tone with his hands around her neck. The rest of team CRDL had some of her friends in positions just as bad. Blake was help by the ears by Dove who had a knife to cut them, Ruby had crescent rose against her neck being held by sky, and Jaune was pinned down by Russell who forced him to watch what Cardin was about to do. “Jaune! Don’t look! Don’t look!” Screamed Pyrrha. Jaune had tears in his eyes as he tried to shut them, but Russel kept them open so he can see the horrific act that was to ensue. Cardin pinned Pyrrha to the ground, grabbed his belt, unbuckled it, and grabbed his pants. “DON’T LOOK!” Screamed Pyrrha in the loudest scream humanly possible. But before Cardin could pull his pants down, there was a loud “STOP!” Everyone looked up to see Yang, standing there menacingly.

Yang started walking towards the scene, Cardin and his goons just looked at her walk over. Eventually, Dove, Sky, and Russell dropped what they were doing to run over to her. “Hey bitch! What do you think your doing?!” Yelled Sky. Yang cracked her knuckles and responded with “Fuck off.” This infuriated them as they began to charge at her with weapons in hands. She kicked them all in the face and jumped high into the air, landing in front of Cardin, who stood up in shock. He grabbed Ruby and held her above his head, in a way to snap her neck. The rest of CRDL were rubbing there faces. The kick hurt, but it really didn’t do much. Russell yelled, “You whore! You won’t make fools outta....-u.....sss....uuss....” He said as his head swelled up to unrealistic proportions. Doves head followed suit causing him to respond, “Wh...what the hell?” Sky’s head swelled as well causing him to say “It hurts, it hurts...” His brains then popped out of his head, Dove’s entire head exploded leaving blood, skull, and teeth everywhere. Russell followed the same fate, his head blew off, only leaving his lower jaw on his body. 

Their dead bodies fell to the ground. Cardin was shocked by what he just witnessed. “What the hell was that?” Jaune said under his breath. Yang walked up and stood in front of him. She looked up at him and said “Let her go now.” Cardin got furious at her and yelled, “You bitch! You killed my team! For that I’ll snap her in half.” Ruby whimpered “No, no.” Yang screamed at the top of her lungs, and her shirt ripped off (she was wearing a sports bra). Cardin was even more confused now. Yang took her stance and proceeded to jab at Cardin’s face and torso while screaming “ATATATATATATATATATATATATA!”

Cartdin dropped Ruby and fell on his back. Yang grabbed Ruby in her arms to break her fall. Cardin got up from the ground and was now angrier than ever. “Your fists are about as strong as a mosquito’s!” He yelled as he lifted up his mace to kill her. Yang responded by saying “Omae wa mou shindeiru.” 

“Nani?” 

Cardin’s face began to swell and his stomach began to implode, his head tilted sideways as he screamed, “What the fuuuuuu....-“ his head exploded. His entire head was gone, all that was left was his neck which was gushing large amounts of blood. His entire body then exploded, causing blood, bones, and intestines to fly everywhere. All that was left was his waist, it fell to the ground, never to stand up again. 

They all walked up to her and said at the same time “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Fist of the North Star reference. Besides, Yang is practically the female Kenshiro.


End file.
